DBZ Maja Future: Episode 9
Summary: In the previous episode Mesa speaks with the Z-Fighters and she tells them that when she was gone she felt Dende's life energy. Her suspicions were right and with the help of a global energy tracker, they were able to find him. The guardian of Earth was alive but two questions remained, 'If Dende is alive why are two of the dragonballs stone?' and the other question 'Why did Majin Jace and Talina destroy the Lookout?'.......... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 9 "Finally" Bulma and Pariah exclaimed. They had finally dicrypted the message that the Majin saiyans carved in Korin Tower. "Alright lets go get Gohan and the others". The two got up, gathered the Z-Fighters and aloud they read the mesaage 'Time is short, but we need you to know Dende is alive and the dragonballs are inert to keep them safe from Babidi, we also have a mesage for our kids, tell them we are sorry and that we love them'... and at the site of the message from her parents Tylie ran out of the room crying, limping Prince got up and went to get her. When the rest of the message was read mouths fell open 'Our baby will be born in 4 months and it will not be intrusted to my parents, we want it to be cared for by Pariah'. Then the rest of the mesage was about the Majin power and that they were sorry for all the deaths and they would make it right, then the message cut out. Keiko went from the room calmly but in the hall you could her her muffeled sobs, with Goku following. Pyra and Pariah left as well and flew to the hospital. Letting the message sink in the Z-Fighters had a lot to prepare for. **** Majin Talina smiled as the boy with sea green hair fell to the ground. He managed to get up but not before being kicked in the back by Majin Jace. Smiling cruely at the boy they let him get up and as he tried swining his meger attacks the 2 simply caught his head she shot him back. As a twist the boy went Super Saiyan, "Oh so the brats a saiyan, I wonder who's kid" Majin Talina said smiling. The boy attacked hitted her in the shoulder and sending her flying but she caught herself. Jace flew by her and smashed a punch in the boys chest, grabbing the boy he flung over and Talina kneed him in the stomach. Letting him fall to the ground and as they watched there evil laughter rang through the brisk, quiet air. **** Back at Z-Fighters the hospital is calm, all the patients rested quietly. Pariah and Topaz are ready for there city patrol. The med bags and supplies are loaded as well is the back up airplane capsule. They head out and after an hour of nothing they come across a boy with sea green hair and a sword, he is beaten up pretty badly, they bet that he got attacked by Majin Jace and Majin Talina. They load him up and Pariah does her best to get him comfortable. Once at the hospital they treat his wounds and get him settled, when he wakes he calls Pariah mom and that's when she gets one of the shocks of her life. The boy tells her his name is Cotton and that he comes from the Zodiac Timeline the timeline that Tien's kids Zuko and Aquamarine came from. He also told her that he was hers and Trunks's son from the Zodiac Timeline . Trunks started screaming at Pariah and he even yelled Melissah. Cotton stopped his yelling by saying back "Stop it dad now! I almost lost you in my timeline I don't want to go through that again please stop yelling at my mom" pausing and regaining his composser he apoligized to Pariah and Melissah then said "Alright then what do we do" "If you don't mind I'd like to add in Cotton" said "Go ahead" Pariah "While I heal I have to stay here and I can fight so I want to stay here and protect the hospital and I will still go to see you dad, honest and I promise" "Trunks that sound fair whadya say" Melissah asked "Yeah" he finally said. Cotton laid his head back on the pillow and sighed, "Cotton would you be alright with meeting your siblings Cameron and Fiere" "Sure" he said. The 3 got along splendidly and smiling Melissah smiled and allowed Cotton to feel her belly. "Its a girl" Melissah said. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages